


Lost Fight

by seldomabsent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: When you arrived at Beverly’s, you came in because you didn’t like how long she took to get out.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Lost Fight

When you arrived at Beverly’s, you came in because you didn’t like how long she took to get out. You were best friends, and even if she didn’t talk much about home, you saw enough bruises and marks on her to understand. 

So when you burst through the door, you didn’t expect to see Beverly overthrown by her father. It broke something in you to see her so scared and so powered by what should be someone meant to protect her, you lost yourself. Grabbing the first thing at hand, which ended up as a vase, you slammed it on his head - Beverly taking advantage of your hit to throw her leg him between his. Kicking him on his side, you hurried to help your friend up.

Taking her hands, you hurried to lift her up but the sudden pair of hands trying to grab your hair pushed Beverly to lead you away. Dragging you to the bathroom, you were both shaking as you locked the door. The screams of Alvin made Beverly grab onto your hand, your finger tightly interlocking with hers as you both stepped back.

But the shakes of her hand in yours get worst by the second and when the door burst open, she broke too.

“You did this to me!” She screamed as she took the cistern block. 

The land on his head made the bone crack in a twisting sound - but Beverly didn’t care, repeating the movement once, twice, three times.. You forced yourself to grab her wrist when Alvin clearly couldn’t move anymore. The pool of blood growing under his head was as disturbing as the one on her dress. Your hand grabbing her wrist, you stopped her from her trance. Jolting at the touch, she let go of the bloody block. Breaking loudly on the bathroom’s floor, she stared into your eyes.

“Y/N..?” She called, confused. Regaining control over herself, she started to feel the stick of the crimson liquid covering her. Trembling once more from the shock at her dress and red hands, she felt the sobs build up in her throat. “Is.. Is that blood?”

Feeling her panicking, you carefully took her in your arms, forcing her to walk into the bathtub.

“It’s alright, it’s alright..” You calmed her, just as you tried to calm yourself. “It’s okay.” You promised as you hurried to wash the red down the drain. But as she focused her eyes on your calming hands and reassuring eyes, neither of you see the dark shadow of a clown hovering behind you..


End file.
